chinaannemcclainfandomcom-20200223-history
China Anne McClain
China Anne McClain (born August 25, 1998) 'is an American teen actress, singer, dancer, musician and song-writer. She is best known as Chyna Parks in the Disney Channel comedy A.N.T Farm. Her musical career is known for her group McClain Sisters which she formed with her older sisters Lauryn McClain and Sierra McClain In 2013, China was cast as Gabby Harrison in the Disney Channel original movie How to Build a Better Boy alongside Lab Rats star Kelli Berglund. Personal Life Family China is the second youngest child of Michael McClain who is a music producer and Shontell McClain who is a songwriter. She is also the younger sister of Lauryn and Sierra McClain whom she is in a band with. She is also the older sister of Gabriel McClain. She has a dog names Cujo. Friends China is best friends with her A.N.T Farm co-star Sierra McCormick who played Olive in A.N.T Farm. She is good friends with Jake Short, Stephanie Scott, Carlon Jeffery, Kelli Berglund and Ashley Argota. Career '2005-10 Early work and House of Payne McClain was discovered in 2005 by a music executive who heard her sing and encouraged director Rob Hardy to audition her for his 2005 feature film The Gospel ''.[1] Her role caught the attention of Tyler Perry, who cast her as Jazmine Payne in the television series Tyler Perry's House of Payne.[3] She appears in the movie ''Daddy's Little Girls ''with her sisters, Sierra and Lauryn, who are also actresses and play her older sisters in the film.[3] McClain appeared in and guest starred in various other shows and movies such as ''Hannah Montana with Sierra McCormick, NCIS[6] and the 2009 film [Season] ''.[7] Jonas L.A. was also a Disney Channel shows she was on. She also appeared in the movie Grown Ups, as Charlotte McKenzie.[3] '2011-Present A.N.T Farm and musical career' McClain appeared on the Disney Channel series ''Wizards of Waverly Place in 2011 as Tina in one episode entitled "Wizards vs. Angels". In 2011, McClain was cast as the lead role in the Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm. For the show, McClain recorded a cover of Taio Cruz's "Dynamite".[8] She also sings the series theme song, "Exceptional". China Anne's first music video, for "Dynamite", premiered on July 23, 2011 on Disney Channel. After less than a week, more than 1 million views on YouTube were reported. She has appeared in an episode of PrankStars.[9] She also appeared in the Chiddy Bang Opposite of Adults music video. For the Disney Channel Halloween special in 2011, she performed the song, "Calling All The Monsters".[10] On June 14, 2011, China and her sisters – known as the McClain Sisters – signed with Hollywood Records.[11] The A.N.T. Farm soundtrack was released on October 11, 2011, featuring China Anne's version of "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. On September 28, 2011, China Anne released "Calling All The Monsters" to iTunes. "Calling All The Monsters" charted number 100 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart.[12] On November 24, 2011, China performed her song "Unstoppable" in the 85th Macy's Thanksgiving Parade.[13] She co-starred in the 2013 sequel Grown Ups 2. On December 27, 2013, it was announced on her Twitter page that A.N.T. Farm would be ending after it's 3rd season.[14] On the same day, it was revealed that the McClain Sisters had left Hollywood Records.[citation needed] In the March/April 2014 issue of BYOU Magazine, China said it was "bittersweet" that A.N.T Farm was ending, and announced plans to focus on doing music with her sisters.[15] McClain appeared on ABC's Sing Your Face Off television show, broadcast from May 31 – June 14, 2014, winning the show's first season. Filmography view ''Filmography Discography ''view ''Discography Gallery ''click this link to view the '''China Anne McClain '''gallery! Trivia *She appeared on the Disney Channel movie How to Build a Better Boy. *China is best friends with Sierra McCormick. *She is a fan of Michael Jackson just like her sisters. Category:McClain Family Category:Disney Stars Category:People